Bashful Flower
by Beatwings
Summary: Beaten, bloody and bruised, Haru is left in the heavy rain, believing this is how it'll end. He is ready to accept it. But just before he can take his last few breaths, he is saved by a boy no older than him, Mako. From there on out, the two boys lives intertwine, as the help each other out. But only one thing. Haru is in a gang. Can Mako help him out? Free!Au
1. Chapter 1

It's like a shot in the dark. Being blindfolded and then being told to walk. Or having someone turn off all the lights and tell you to get dressed.

This is what life was like everyday for Haruka Nanase. A quiet boy, with torn jeans, a white muscle shirt and a black jacket on as he walked down the streets of an alleyway looking for his next prey while.

He didn't mind life being like this sometimes. Being in danger all the time, seeing all his friends die, and being in a gang. It was almost like a natural order. He didn't care.

There are two rivaling gangs. Theres the Razor Teeths, who are the ones Haru must steer clear from. A gang which lived on the other side of Garden Prince territory. Two territories completely separated from one another as they battled everyday on the streets with their guns and fists.

This... this was life for Haru. Just being sixteen, on the streets and being one of the main leaders in a gang. It did mean he was targeted at all times. But it didn't scare Haru. Instead, he was always out in the open. It just never bothered him.

Today, he was on rounds looking for anyone to stop. To pull a knife out on and take what they had. It was a natural thing to do.

A quick flip of the wrist and a few words, and his job was done, just like every other day. Usually, the main boss had told him that he had to stop going out in the open like this, due to the risk of Haru either being shot, or being takened by the other gang as hostage.

But why should he care? He only wanted a few dollars or even a watch so that he could make it to pay this months rent. Suddenly, out of the corner of his eye, Haru caught site of a young man.

A man about in his early thirties, walking slowly down the road with his phone out and completely oblivious to the world. A perfect catch. Haru slowed down his pace, as he reached into his pockets and ready his knife.

It would have to be a quick strike. I knife to the throat, or a quick throw down. Either one of those two, it didn't matter as long as he had the man cornered and had him doing exactly what Haru wanted him to be doing.

Haru licked his lips.

'This will be easy...'

It's hot. A type of heat that makes you want to run home and completely take off all of your clothes and just bask underneath the air conditioner as it blasts cool air.

This is how Makoto Tachibana feels at this moment. Completely exhausted and fanned out, the tall makes his way home in the heat of the afternoon sun.

He smiles at the people who pass by him, as he adjusts the strap of his backpack and walks at a slow pace.

Its all so very strange to him. Being in a new place. And at that, being completely alone in this new place.

He had moved to this new place so that he could study for what he wanted to do in life. But for that, he needed to move out. It was a sad thing for him and his family, yet at the same time they saw that he really was putting all his effort into studying.

His mother and father decided that it was alright. This way, he could attend the grand highschool and try to graduate with higher credits than needed.

Even though he was doing well so far on finding his way to the school, finding his way home was proving to be quite difficult. Mako looks around in confusion. He is almost certain he hadn't taken this way in the morning so now he was completely lost.

Turning around now would only confuse him more since he wasn't entirely sure where he had came from. Sighing, he decided to only head forward. It only seemed like the direction he could head in this narrow street.

Sighing, Mako scratched the back of his head.

'I could ask for directions...' he thought as he continued to look around. He found a friendly face and walked over to the elder lady he had spotted.

"Excuse me ma'am," he said as he approached the woman with a friendly tone and smile. "Sorry to bother you, but do you know how to get to Spring Gate? I sort of lost my way."

"It's no problem," she said smiling up to Makoto. "Just keep walking down this street and turn left. From their keep walking straight and then you should be able to get to Spring Gate easily."

Mako nodded his head and gave one last smile and waved goodbye as he made his way home. He wiped his forehead as he felt the heat to continue to beat down on him as he walked at a steady pace.

He came to the corner and got ready to turn, but that's when a figure bumped into him. He tumbled backwards as the figure did too, causing them both to fall in opposite directions.

Mako gasped but then quickly picked himself up as he began to apologize.

"I'm sorry! I wasn't really paying attention..." he said as he looked down at the boy he had bumped into. "Are you okay?"

The boy then looked up at Mako straight in the eye which made Mako gasp again. The boy looked no older than him. He had dark hair and a deep blue colored eyes the were easy to get lost into, but Mako quickly looked away. Instead of continuing to apologize, the brunet offered out his hand in help.

cCutiously and slowly, the boy took Mako's hand and allowed himself to be lifted.

"Thanks..." he only said in a quiet tone. He then nodded his head at Mako and walked off in the opposite direction, leaving Mako wide eyed and mouth a gape.

'Strange...' the tall male thought to himself. 'Well... I guess that's how it going to be now.'

The brunet then continued to walk home as he thought about what to make for lunch tomorrow.

'Easy,' Haru thought in his head. 'Easy, easy, easy...'

Yet for some reason... it felt weird this time. He reached into his pocket and pulled out what he had taken from the man. A wallet and what seemed like a graduation ring.

Haru only sighed and then ran his fingers through his hair.

'This should be enough...' he told himself as he opened his apartment door. Slowly, he entered the rundown place and closed the door behind him as he plopped himself down on his coach. He sighed heavily this time as he stared at the ring, which shined in the afternoon light.

He thought back to what happened. He quickly pushed the man against a wall and stuck his knife to his throat as he asked for his possessions. Afterwards Haru ran off with his new treasure in hand. But then...

Then he had ran right into that boy. The boy with really green eyes and a friendly smile. He helped Haru up and then walked off in the opposite direction. If only he knew what Haru had done moments before... Would he still have helped Haru up?

Haru then accidentally dropped the ring which fell with a thud on the floor.

He then threw his head backwards on the coach.

"Easy..."

**Author's note: **Hello and thank you for reading! First off, let me just say this is more of and epilogue. Just a beginning, but you'll see that in the next chapter there will be way more to read. I promise you. And yes I'll switch between Haru and Mako like that but don't worry. On parts where they're together there will be no switching. Anyways thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: **Hello! SORRY FOR SUCH A LONG WAIT IVE BEEN REALLY BUSY. Actually I would like to kindly ask if any of you would like to help me by becoming my BETA. I would really appreciate it, since I'm not very good at writing. I would love it very much, and if you are interested, just send me a message and I'll get to you about it. Thanks! Now on with this horribly written chapter.

'It's getting dark outside,' Mako thought to himself as he saw clouds pass over the sun and then retreat back into their pack as the moved forward.

Sighing to himself, Mako stretched out his arms as he sat at his desk in school. So far it had been a quiet day. Nothing really bothersome or troubling had happened. But it only left the brunet with a blank mind, as he stared out to the sky and only wondered why it was so quiet. Why it was so... normal?

"Makoto?" A voice said as it approached the tall male.

"Hmm?" He said lazily as he turned to look at the boy who had called out his name. He was in the same grade as Mako and bore red glasses upon his face and had dark purplish hair.

"Oh, hey Rei," Mako said with one of his friendly smiles. "What's up?"

The boy who went by the name Rei pushed his glasses into place and tilted his head to the side.

"It's lunch time. Do you want to eat on the roof?" Rei asked as he held up his lunchbox.

"Sure. Just let me grab my own food," Mako said as he grabbed his lunchbox. He then stood up from his desk and followed Rei out of the classroom and to the stair case that led to the top of the building.

As they walked, Mako couldn't help but feel a chill dance its way down his spine as it dragged itself down his body. He shivered but then shook his head at the feeling. He couldn't place his finger upon it, but he knew something felt wrong.

"Makoto?" Rei said as he stopped a few steps ahead of him. Mako looked up to the glasses wearing boy and shook his head again.

"Sorry. I got lost in a thought," he said as he began to ascend the stairs again.

"Seems like you've been doing that a lot today," Rei said as he continued to walk up the stairs. Once he reached the top, he held the door open for Mako and waited for him to go through.

"I have been spacing out, haven't I?" Mako said scratching the back of his head. "My bad... I guess it's just one of those days."

The brunet then walked over to a bench and sat down as his mind continued to reel questions in and out of his attention. It was like he was stuck in a weird trance. Almost as if his body was readying him for something that was to come. Yet no matter how hard he tried to find the problem, he couldn't seem to get it.

"What did you bring today?" Mako decided to ask Rei so that he could get his mind out of that trance. He watched as the other boy pulled the lid off of his boxed lunch to reveal the contents inside. Once opened, Mako only marveled at the meal inside.

"Just what I usually make," Rei responded with a hint of accomplishment in his voice. Inside, the container held rice, fish, and vegetables. All of which made Mako smile. "What did you bring, Makoto?"

The brunet then returned his attention to his own lunch and let out a sigh. He peeled off the lid of his own lunch to be greeted by the meal he bought at the grocery store. There laid a bunch of sad looking veggies and soggy rice. At least the fish looked decent.

Mako sighed once again as Rei looked at his meal and cringed.

"Mako..." the glasses wearing male began, "please don't tell me you actually bought that?"

"It was the only thing I could get at the moment. Besides... I'm not used to cooking yet!" The brunet retorted as he saw Rei snigger.

"Alright, alright. But you better learn quick, or you'll be poisened by that stuff," Rei said as he pointed back at Mako's meal. The taller male looked down in defeat and huffed.

"I know, I know..." He said as he began to eat the store boughten meal. "Hey Rei... Is there no way I can interest you into bringing lunch for me one day?"

Rei turned to scowl at Mako, but saw that he already had on one of his smiley faces. Rei was almost sure he always used that face so that he could get whatever he wanted.

"I'm not your mother, Makoto!" Rei said as he tried to shot down those puppy eyes.

"But Rei, you always make such good looking food. Couldn't you at least make one for me one day?" The brunet begged as he tilted his head to the side. Rei continued to glare at Mako, while he continued to make a begging face. Rei finally huffed in defeat.

"Fine, I'll bring you one lunch, but thats it!" He shouted out. Mako then smiled in gratitude.

"Really? I was only teasing you, but if you really mean it then sure!" The brunet then smiled even wider as Rei stared at him mouth agape and in disbelief.

"I can't believe you sometimes," he said as he turned to finish his own lunch. Mako only continued to smile as he also turned and tried to finish his sad looking lunch.

* * *

"What do you want?"

Haru had been alone for quite a while as he walked along a busy street. Well, at least he believed he was completely alone. But he had felt the presence of another following him for awhile now.

"Eh? You really knew I was behind you this whole time?" A short blond boy asked as he offered a friendly smile to Haru and emerged from behind a wall to show himself. The blue eyed boy only remained neutral faced as he stared down the shorter male.

"Okay, okay, I know you said I shouldn't follow you around, but I just happened to see you and thought I'd say hi," the blond said as he held up his hands in defense. "Now stop making such a face. You'll become older faster if you keep doing that."

Haru only put his hands into his pockets as he walked over to the shorter male and sighed. He immediately noticed that the boy was wearing a school uniform and had a backpack slung over his arm.

"Nagisa..." Haru began, "What do you want?"

The blond, whose name was Nagisa smiled again and began to bounce in place.

"Like I said, I just saw Haru-chan in the middle of the street and decided that I'd say hello!" He explained with that smile never leaving his face. Haru then looked around and then brought his attention back to the bubbly blond.

"You're alone?" He asked curiously.

"Right now I am. But I'll have to head back to school in a while. Why?" Nagisa asked suspiciously as he saw Haru sigh in relief. Haru then shook his head to the blond and continued to walk on foward.

"Haru-chan! Don't be so mean. Come on stop being so weirdly mysterious and say something to me once in a while!" Nagisa yelled as he began to tail after him. Haru then stopped walking which caused the blond to bump right into him.

"It wouldn't hurt you to at least call me once in a while," Nagisa sniffed as he recovered his footing. The raven haired boy looked down at Nagisa precariously.

'But it would hurt you,' Haru thought in his head. He knew that Nagisa had taken a liking to him, but he had really hoped that he would stop following him one day. He hoped that even just meeting like this wouldn't bring harm to the small bubbly blond. That's why he always tried to avoid him. But Haru also knew that would be difficult, since Nagisa always had a way of finding out exactly where Haru was.

"Alright... I guess I could call you," The blue-eyed boy responded, with a neutral expression still plastered upon his face.

"Ah! You really mean it Haru!? Will you really call me and say hello?" The blond asked in disbelief as he rocked back and forth on his heels in excitment. There was no way Haru could say no now. Instead he nodded his head, which made Nagisa give out a laugh in happiness.

He grabbed Haru's hands and smiled. "Then that means maybe one day you can also meet my friends!"

Haru's face then turned into a frightened one. He couldn't let that happen. A simple hello was alright, but meeting new people like that... That couldn't happen. Not when he was at risk of getting them all in danger.

But instead Haru just said, "Maybe..."

"Mhm! Hopefully that maybe sometime soon!" There was then a beeping sound which caused Nagisa to turn his attention down to the watch that was wrapped around his wrist. He gasped as he let go of Haru's hands.

"Ahh... Looks like I have to leave now. But I'll see you around okay, Haru-chan?" The blond explained as he pointed to his watch with and apologetic look. "Oh and you'd better call me okay?"

"Drop the chan," Haru said bluntly. Nagisa's expression dropped to a frown which made the boy scoff. "But alright, I'll call you. I'll see you later alright?"

"Of course!" The blond then turned in the opposite direction and waved to the raven haired boy. "Bye Haru-chan!"

Haru brought up his hand a waved slowly until he could no longer see Nagisa. He then brought down his hand and began to walk in the opposite direction of which Nagisa had gone in.

As he continued to walk down the street, which he knew very well he shouldn't be doing, he looked up to the sky and stopped for a moment.

'What am I doing?' He asked himself as he stared up and felt an empty feeling pass in his body. He continued to stare and wonder until he finally decided to continue walking. He looked all over the street as he saw numerous people walk by him.

Strangers he didn't even know, who were on there way to who knows where to do whatever they needed to do. Strangers he thought that probably felt more content than he did. Strangers who probably were way more happier than he will ever be. Just like Nagisa.

Haru then shivered as he felt a cold air brush against his whole body. He turned his attention back up to the sky to see that it had darkened. But it didn't phase him in the slightest.

Instead, he continued to walk and asked himself again.

'What am I doing?'

* * *

"Mako, what are you doing?" Rei asked as he turned back to look at the brunet who had stopped walking.

School had ended, and they where both on their way from home. Rei had insisted that they hurried and leaved, since the weather had looked very dreary. Mako had followed in tow, as per usual, but for some reason he had stopped to stare down at one of the roads.

"Mako?" Rei repeated as he walked back to see what the brunet was staring at. Once Rei had looked down the path and saw absolutely nothing, he returned his gaze to the taller male and stared at him in confusion. "Mako, you're spacing out again..."

Rei then tugged on the sleeve of Mako's shirt to snap him out of the daydream. Luckily it worked, which made the brunet return his focus to the real world.

"Hmm?" He said lazily as looked at Rei in confusement. Rei only sighed and pushed his glasses into place. He then looked back up to the taller male and tilted his head to the side.

"What's up with you today? You've been acting really strange," Rei said with a worrisome look across his face.

Mako only scratched the back of his head and gave a small nervous laugh. In truth, he wasn't sure what was going on himself. He only knew that today probably wasn't one of his best days ever.

"I'm really not sure," he finally responded. "I guess I just may be tired."

Wrong. Mako wasn't tired at all. He was just completely out of it. But he only hoped that saying that would be enough to convince his worried friend. Rei simply nodded his head in response.

"Well then try to get some rest tonight. Don't forget that you still have school to attend to," Rei said as he began to walk down the street. He then stopped when he had finally noticed that Mako wasn't following behind.

Mako noticed the surprised and confused face Rei now bore and quickly pointed a finger down the street and began to explain.

"Ah! Well um, I'm going down this way today. I have to pass by the store and grab a few things," the brunet said quickly to Rei. He only tilted his head to the side again.

"Really? I thought you had already went?"

"I had but it's only the few things I forgot... Sorry Rei," Mako said apologetically. Rei only sighed again before nodding his head and beginning to wave.

"Well alright. I'll see you tomorrow then," and with that being said, Rei began to walk away to his own house. Mako smiled absently at the back of the other before returning his attention to the street pass he had stopped in front of. Taking a deep breath, he began to walk down the street.

He knew it was wrong to lie. He knew he had no reason to lie right now to Rei. But he couldn't help but shake off the feeling that he needed to go this way. Luckily, Mako had been around this neighborhood a few times so he knew exactly how to get home in the quickest of ways.

It didn't matter if he went down this street or not, but he was just happy that he had learned his ways around the streets which meant he would no longer bump into strangers. The only people he had seemed to be bumping into now where girls from school who would ask him on a date. Usually he'd shrug them off by saying no, but not before stuttering and blushing at their confessions.

In truth, Mako hated saying no to all of those girls. He wish he could say yes and make them all happy by being there for them. But he knew it wasn't possible for him to be with all of them at the same time without creating a great big problem. Even if he could, he wouldn't hang out with them and mean it in a romantic way. He would mainly be there just to support them and at least show them a good time.

Yet Makoto had no interest in any of those girls so far. Sure they were all nice and sweet, but that didn't mean at all that he would date them. And he wouldn't feel right at all at dating a girl just because he could or based upon her looks. He would much rather get to know the girl then date her and then find out how she is.

Usually on an afternoon like this, Mako would do his best to keep his guard up. He never knew when a classmate of his would be lurking around, ready to pop out in front of him and hand him a letter or yell out a confession. The first time this had happened, it had totally caught him off guard. Now, he was just a tad bit more used to it.

But that was really becoming one of his least concerns as he would travel around the streets of this quiet remote town. No, girls seemed the least of his problems right now since he had a much bigger task set on his mind. It was a task he had set in his mind since he had first entered this town, and he did not intend to fail upon it.

Mako knew very well he wasn't going to buy groceries. But this was something he couldn't tell Rei, since he knew he'd worry over it. Even Mako felt worried about it when he thought about it. But he was persistent to complete this task and didn't care what anybody else had to say about.

'This won't be simple,' Mako said in his mind as he walked slowly through the street. In truth he had tried to complete this task along the while he had already been this town, but it seemed that he had no leads on how to do so. It had mainly been him aimlessly roaming around, hoping to find what he was looking for. Yet he couldn't seem to come anywhere near finding it.

There then was a low rumble that slowly converted into a loud growl that formed in the clouds and spread its way across the sky. The wind the began to wisp around and pick its self up, as it moved the trees violently from side to side. Mako looked up to the sky in awe as he stayed stunned in place and wondered what to do.

Obviously, it was going to rain but that only left the brunet wondering on his choices. It wasn't raining just yet, which meant Mako still had time to run about and look around. But then again if he was caught in the middle of this storm, it would be a pain to get back home when he could turn around right now and save himself the trouble.

But something inside him throbbed. It was a feeling of warmth mixed with his nerves that would not leave him alone, that would not let him turn around and go back home. Instead he continued to walk as the thought of being caught in a storm meant nothing now. Instead, Mako grinned.

'I promised myself I'd find Rin.'

* * *

"Haru, are you really out there again?"

Haru had continued his care free stroll out in the town after Nagisa had left him. He had no trouble weaving his way in and out of the crowd, as he would quickly pass the people unnoticed. Yet there was still a wavering feeling in him as he passed all the people.

He felt somewhat... Lost and empty.

Haru now had his phone up to his ear as he heard a voice on the other side yell at him over and over again. If he had known it would've been like this, he would've ignored the call like he always does. But this time, something made him pick it up.

"Alright, alright already, what do you want?" Haru yelled into the phone in annoyance. The voice on the other side growled and then sighed.

"Haru, I've told you time after time. If you're going to go out at least take someone with you. I really can't risk losing you to the Razor Teeth," the voice said.

"You know that's never going to happen," Haru responded back. The voice sighed again, this time he sounded frustrated when he spoke.

"I swear if you get shot-"

"I'll be fine. Listen I'll talk to you later, okay? It's about to rain anyways," Haru then closed his cellphone as the other person on the other side cried out for Haru not to close his cell phone.

Of course in the end he ignored it, and ended up putting his cell back into his pocket and continued to roam the streets that he had been aimlessly walking about again. He had heard the rumbling clouds loom over him as he walked and had felt the cold rushing wind push forcefully against him.

But for some reason he didn't want to leave. He wanted to stay and walk forever and just keep his mind empty like he had been doing so at this very moment. Not a worry in the world. But Haru knew very well he should be worried. He should be vigilant and constantly watching his back, but at this moment he didn't really seem to care as he continued to stare up at the distant sky. Haru reached a point in his mind where he began to question everything now.

He questioned why there where colors, why it rained, why there were tastes and all different types of questions. But one stuck to his head the most as he continued to let his mind reel questions in and out of his attention.

'What am I living for?'

Haru could vaguely remember the last time he had asked himself this question. The last time he had, he only remembers being in a room all alone as he stayed completely motionless, yet the world still continued to move on around him. It was one of his darker times, yet he never had any intention of shining any light upon it to anyone. It was something he kept locked up in his head that would never reach his lips to be spoken.

At times, he could completely forget what had happened then. But other times, it would fall down upon him like a cold bucket of water and plunge him straight back down into a dark abyss. To tell the truth, Haru was beginning to feel that way again.

He turned a corner when he suddenly flinched at the sound of thunder clap over him and strike down upon the Earth. Haru took a few steps back and held his breath as he looked up at the clouded cluttered sky. There was no doubting it now. It would rain very soon. Yet Haru was far from home and he didn't really feel like looking for any of his 'friends' to hang out with until the storm had cleared out. He'd much rather hide in a store all night then be with them.

That's when the first few drops hit the blue-eyed boy. They started out slowly and tiny, nothing more the a few sprinkles. But then soon enough the water turned heavier and started to become an untamed force. Haru grit his teeth as he put up his hoodie to shield himself. As much as he loved water, he really wasn't in the mood for this.

The raven haired boy began to run, as he looked for anywhere to take cover under and stay out of the rain. He stood still for a moment as he bit down on his lip and continued his search for shelter. Thats when he caught a glimpse of them out of the corner of his eye. Haru quickly began to search harder until he found a dumpster and dove behind it.

He knew hiding there wouldn't protect him from the rain, but it sure as hell would protect him from the five guys who were standing just feet away from him. He could only hope now that they hadn't seen him or recognized him. Haru was fully aware of what would happen if they knew who he was. He was also aware that maybe he should have heeded his bosses warning, but there was no time to think about that really.

Right now he had to figure out what to do. That's when Haru heard another clang come from behind him, which made him gasp out in surprise and widen his eyes in fear.

"So you thought you could hide there huh?" A voice said from behind Haru. The blue-eyed boy held his breath in as he bit down on his lip harder. He made no movement what so ever as he awaited for anything to happen. In that short moment that he wait which seemed to last an eternity, he heard the ones behind him laugh.

"Oh come on, you really think we didn't see you?" A different voice asked as it cackled. Suddenly someone jumped out in front of Haru and picked him up from where he sat on the floor by the collar of his shirt. The man grabbed Haru and then quickly pinned him against a wall as he laughed some more.

Haru struggled to breath as he grabbed at the guys arm, trying to pry it away from his neck so that he could fill his lungs with air once more. The man snickered and pressed down even harder onto Haru.

"So this is the little shit who's second in command, huh?" The man asked the ones behind him as he grinned evilly at Haru. The other ones laughed at Haru as the nodded their heads in response.

"That's him alright," one of the ones behind said as he suddenly got closer to Haru. He then pushed one of Haru's bangs out of the way and stared at him. "Yep this is him. The boss is gonna be really happy 'bout this."

Haru then quickly reached into his pocket and whipped out his pocket knife and slashed the first guys hand. He then turned around and slashed the next guy across the face and then turned to face the remaining three who were all glaring at him with murderous looks.

Haru prepared himself into a stance. He gasped in air raggedly and quickly, but tried to look and stay as calm as possible. He knew this would be a hard fight since it was five to one. But he would have to try at least.

"You little fuck!" Yelled out the one who had been slashed across the face. His cheek oozed out flood and dripped down his face as some of the rain tried to wash it off for him. He the ran towards Haru with a fist lifted and ready to punch Haru.

Haru quickly dodged and moved to the one who was choking him before and aimed a slash across his chest. Unfortunately he only grazed him. But Haru knew this was no situation to fight in now. He had to quickly aim for them, and once they were all hurt and distracted, he'd run for it.

He hoped his plan would work out. He then quickly dodged another punch from another member of the group and punched him upwards landing him straight on the nose. The guy tumbled backwards and hissed in pain. Haru mentally smiled as he began to see that there was a way out of this. That's when suddenly he was grabbed from behind.

"Fucking little bitch, stay still!" One of the group members said as he grabbed Haru's pocket knife out of his hand. Haru noticed it was the one he had slashed across the face and he was now putting the knife near Haru's own cheek.

"You thought you could get away? From us? Turns out you were wrong, huh?" He said as he ran the dull side against the blue eyed boys cheek. Haru growls at the guy. He knows they're no older than him, but they always act like they're even older and mightier than anyone else.

"Remember what they told us. We can't kill him. Not yet of course," one of the boys from behind laughed out as he came closer to Haru too.

"We won't kill him of course," the slashed marked one said. "But that doesn't mean we can't at least hurt him."

That's when Haru felt the wind get knocked out of him. He felt the fist of the other guy collide into his stomach and just completely made him hunch over. Haru gasped loudly and began to suck in air quickly as he tried his hardest not to faint.

The slashed one then striked another punch across Haru's face, which made him yell out in pain. His vision was becoming blurred as he tried to maintain focus on anything. But it was becoming difficult now since the only thing he could feel at this moment was surging pain coursing through his body.

Haru lifted his head up and tried to keep his eyes opened. He could feel the places where he had been striked begin to pulse and throb. They were obviously beginning to bruise now which made Haru hiss. The other boys laughed at him as the saw him hunched over and held back.

"Hey, hey let me get a hit," another boy said. The slashed boy moved away grinning and let the other boy get in front of Haru. He raised his fist back and swung at Haru's chest. The blue-eyed boy cringed and cried out at the pain. He really couldn't take it anymore.

The boy who was holding him then let go, which let Haru fall to his knees with a thud. He held his face and could feel blood on the side of his face begin to poor. He began the breath heavily as he continued to struggle not to fall over and pass out. Because if he did, it could lead to him getting in a much worse situation.

One of the boys then grabbed Haru by his hair and lifted him back up to his feet while grumbling out, "We're still not finished with you."

That's when Haru was hit again in the arm. Then kicked and then punched and hit over and over again. He continued to be pushed back and fourth between the members of the group as they continued to beat him. Haru was starting to feel completely numb. He was ready to give in and fall over. In a way he didn't care what would happen now. It's not like anyone would miss him.

He never had anyone there for him so who would be there to mourn after him? He would actually care if he fell over at that moment and was takened? Would someone care?

Haru felt the tears in his eyes begin to flow. He cried out in pain once more but then decided that would be his last. No one was going to come and save him. No one was going to care. It seemed like a perfect ending for him. He then fell back down to his knees and sucked in one last breath.

'I give up.'

Haru fell over onto the pavement, face first. The group of boys laughed maniacally at the sight and state that he was in. But Haru didn't care at that moment of what they thought. He didn't care if these were his last breaths. He didn't care what happened at this moment. He just wanted to stop hurting.

"Were gonna get such a nice reward cause of you," one of the members said laughing again.

That's when he heard a voice. It sounded distant and then grew louder. It was a tone he had heard before but he couldn't match with a face he had seen. Haru was tired. Tired of being hit and pushed around. But at that moment something gave him strength to lift himself and look to see what had happened.

When he had finally risen, he was welcomed with a gradually surprising scene. There was another boy there.

'Is he... One of them?' Haru thought in his mind as he watched the boy yell out something. His head was spinning and couldn't exactly form out all the words the new boy was saying. 'No... He can't be.'

Haru noticed the boy was wearing a uniform, while the other boys were wearing plain t-shirts or hoodies and jeans.

'Then who is he?' Haru thought in his mind again. Why would he interfere? Why was he doing this and what did he want? That's when Haru saw something that totally shocked him and mentally stunned him.

The new boy... he was... he was actually punching the other boys! He was actually dodging and hitting them right on and Haru could only gape in awe as he watched the other boy move around and land punches straight on at the other boys faces.

The other boys seemed like they were the ones who had had enough this time. They quickly began to retreat away and run down the street. Haru sighed out in relief and lied back down again. He felt content in a way, but still completely and utterly confused about what had just happened. But it didn't matter at that moment. He was fading away now. He was beginning to pass out.

Right before he could he felt a pair of arms grip him. He felt a warm hand run up and down his cheek lightly as it passed over Haru's forming bruises. He then felt himself being pressed into another body as the arms begin to pull him in. That's when Haru heard the voice again.

"Are you still conscious?" The voice said in a worried tone. Haru suddenly felt himself gasp. He was stunned and shaken up.

Haru slowly opened his eyes to look up and see a pair of green ones staring back down at him. They had a welcoming look of kindness and warmth. They were even worth calling transfixing and comforting. Something Haru was even glad to see if these were his final moments. Haru then inspected the rest of the face.

It... It was familiar but Haru couldn't place it. Instead he continued to stare up and breathe heavily.

"W-why?" Haru said quietly. It was probably barely audible but Haru still said it anyways. The boy who was holding him only continued to stare at Haru. He seemed to inspecting him because of his injuries.

That's when the boy lifted himself up and took Haru along with him in his arms. Haru didn't protest. Instead he grabbed the edge of the boys jacket and clutched it tightly while pushing his head closer to his chest. That way, Haru felt more comfortable, even if he was going to pass out. The other boy grasped him tightly and began to talk to Haru with a sweet and caring voice.

"It's okay, alright? I got you, I'll take care of you. I'll take you to the doctor and I promise you'll get better alright?" The boy kept repeating things like this over and over again probably to reassure Haru. "Just rest for right now okay?"

For some reason Haru felt his chest tighten. Not from the pain but from a different feeling. He opened his eyes again and stared back up to the other boy. He could feel himself finally be swallowed by the darkness that had been chasing him. He couldn't hold on to being awake anymore. Finally he decided to succumb to it.

"Alright," Haru said softly before passing out in the other boys arms.

* * *

Mako really had no idea how he had gotten himself into this. He knew he shouldn't panic. That was always the first rule. But he had found this boy completely beaten up, and he was now lying in his arms completely motionless.

The boy was still breathing, but raggedly and harshly in his own arms, as Mako battled the thoughts on what to do. He had no idea where he could find a clinic or the hospital. He only knew the way to school and around his neighborhood.

Sighing he only really had one choice, but to take this boy to his own apartment and then call Rei for help. He would also treat the boys wounds of course with great caution and all.

But Mako now really wondered. What was he going to get himself into? He looked back down at the boy and say him whimpering and shivering. He clutched Makoto's jacket even tighter and gasped.

'He probably is getting a fever now,' Mako thought to himself gritting his teeth. He really had no choice in this situation. Mako began to make his way home quickly as possible and trying to shield the boy in his arms from the rain.

'Just what am I going to do?'

**Author's note:** Well there you have it. For those of you asking how come Mako could beat up the guys in the gang and not Haru I will explain... in the next chapter ^^. Well here it is so far and hopefully I can get the next chapter up even sooner. Thanks for reading by the way and I hope you'll stay with me till the end! Again sorry for all the mistakes. But I would be really happy if any of you would like to BETA for me.


End file.
